A Changed Life
by Dysthymia
Summary: One event is about to change the life of Jason Todd forever. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a little too drunk," someone said to Jason.

He turned to face the person who spoke. "And you're hot!" Jason responded. "If I drink some more, will your clothes come off too?"

The Asian woman's face reddened slightly. "I'm the owner's daughter. I can cut you off for the rest of the night."

"Sure... You tell yourself that..." Jason took another swig of his drink.

A beefy hand plucked the drink from his hand at a signal from the woman. "Ryo says you've had enough. If she says you've had enough, then you have had enough," a large Asian man told him.

"Ryo needs to get laid."

"Chiko, leave him to me for now," Ryo said.

Chiko began to launch a protest in fluent Japanese.

"If I need you, I'll call. For now, just haul his ass out of his seat and bring him 'round."

Jason watched Ryo's hips swing in her leather pants as Chiko hauled him up. "Tell me, Chiko, is the boss-lady as hot as she looks?"

"If I am given word from Ryo's mother, I will kill you without hesitation."

"Yeah, I've been killed once before Chiko. I came back."

Chiko grunted a non-committal response. He held Jason in a vise-like grip after thoroughly frisking Jason for weapons.

"I hope that wasn't a come-on there, buddy. I'm a ladies only kind of man."

Another Japanese man came along and helped Chiko carry Jason off.

* * *

"You can leave," Ryo told the guards.

The two impassive guards stood where they were.

"Do I have to tell my mother you don't trust me?"

"We are well aware of your mother's stance on strange men in your rooms," Chiko replied.

"Nothing untoward will happen. Now, get out." Ryo pointed to the door. "And shut the door on your way out."

Chiko and his fellow guard left, eyeing Jason suspiciously.

Ryo locked the door.

"So, I'm hot?" she asked Jason.

"You telling me no one's ever said that to you?"

"Generally, the body-guards Mom hires would have killed you by now. Or worse."

"Chiko think you're his girl?"

Ryo smiled. "Chiko is married with twelve children."

Jason whistled. "That much time on his hands, huh?" He put his feet up on the coffee table with his hands behind his head. He locked his eyes on Ryo's chest. "Nice view."

"You always stare so much when you're drunk?"

Jason shrugged.

"And were you serious when you said I was hot?"

Jason nodded, picturing Ryo naked.

Ryo watched him for a moment before knocking his feet off the coffee table. "You get to do something for me."

"What's that?"

Ryo went to a door and beckoned with her finger. "Come find out.

"You don't do this very often, do you?" Jason asked as Ryo tied his hands to the bed.

"You ask because...?"

"I can get out of this," he told her. To demonstrate, he pulled his hand out from the scarf tying his hand to the bed-post.

"Maybe I planned to let you. Now, put your hand back."

"Nope, sorry." His hand went between her legs. "I feel like being naughty..." He worked his hand around a bit before it was slapped away.

"That can wait."

"But it's warm there." He started to move his hand again.

Ryo's hand went to his privates. "You want me to touch these again; you'll do as I say."

Jason's hand went between her thighs again, working furiously this time. Ryo doubled over onto his chest, moaning. "See, now I know you like that. Tell me you like it..." His hand worked harder when she didn't say anything. "Come on, Ryo tell me you like it."

"Yes... I like it..."

"Say 'Yes, Jason...'"

"Yes, Jason," she gasped out. "I...like...it..."

"There. That's good," he said, starting to pull his hand back.

Ryo's hand started to tighten on Jason's balls. "If you stop, I'll give you the worst case of blue balls you've had in your life!"

"Take the rest of your clothes off and we'll see."

Ryo started to squeeze tighter.

"Ow! OK! OK!" Jason returned his hand to the area between her thighs, slipping his other hand free. "I guess I'll undress you myself. You really are hot," he said as he pulled Ryo closer. He shifted her hand from his balls to his cock. "You're doing that to me."

Jason slipped his hand from hers to her bra, working the clasp with one hand while his other hand worked between her thighs. "You're beautiful," he told her.

"I have scars," she said.

"I noticed, and I don't care about them. I see past them."

"Either you're lying or I'm hallucinating."

"You're not hallucinating. I'll let you tie me up later." Jason turned Ryo onto her back so that he was on top of her.

* * *

"You never did keep me tied up," Jason told Ryo. He was lying next to her on her bed.

"I can always do that right now," she told him.

"Tie my hands tighter this time, ok?"

Ryo smiled as she started to tie his hands again. He was already running his free hand around her body. "That's naughty..."

"Mmm...that's my middle name..."

Ryo pushed his hand back. "Stop that or I'll jump you before I'm ready." She cinched the scarf around his wrist. "Is that too tight?"

"Nope. It's a little loose... Hey! What are you doing?"

Ryo smiled again. She was tying his other hand to the bed-post, cinching the scarf a little too hard. "Don't tell me that's too loose for you."

"I wasn't done. I think I can get this hand out..." he said, starting to work his hand free of the first scarf.

"You can play down there later." Ryo bit at his neck.

Jason stopped wriggling his wrist. "Ok, that'll work..."

One sweaty hour later, Ryo "allowed" Jason to work his left hand free of the scarf which tied it.

"Where am I putting this naughty hand..." Jason mused teasingly. "Maybe...here?" he placed his hand on one of Ryo's breasts.

"Lower," Ryo instructed.

"Lower? Then I'm going to have to do this..." Jason pulled Ryo closer so that he could suck on a nipple while his hand worked between her thighs and then inside her.

Her finger nails dug into his shoulders as he did this.

"Oh God..." Jason moaned. "You're coming already..." He started to slow down, but Ryo bit him again, whimpering. "Ok, whatever you want." He worked faster and harder. Soon, he felt her climax against his hand. "We're not done already, are we?" he asked, moving his hand away. He pressed his cock against her wet, slick opening.

Ryo automatically lowered herself onto him and began to grind her hips. Jason ground his against hers in response.

"How about that other hand?" he asked.

Ryo only loosened the scarf enough for Jason to be able to work his hand free which her did.

He gripped both of her hips, thrusting his upwards, slow and hard.

Ryo moaned loudly. She was climaxing again already. "Don't stop!"

Jason rolled her over so that he would be on top of her again. "I must be really good. You came again."

"I can do that again...Just keep going."

"I sure hope so, because when I come, you're going to do it with me." His voice had become a low, husky growl. "And I'm going to come soon." He started to pump faster. Ryo began to climax a third time in response.

When Jason came, she did also, both screaming at climax.

* * *

The next day, Roy and Kori picked Jason up in Gotham.

"Have a good night out?" Roy asked.

"The best. You two?"

"It was great, but obviously not as great as yours. Just look at you!"

Jason touched at dark hickie on his neck. "Yeah. It was a good night. I got her number too."

"You going to see her again?"

"Next time I hit Gotham. I'm sure you two will enjoy yourselves again then."

"We certainly did enjoy ourselves," Kori said. "Let's leave it at that."

* * *

"How good was she?" Roy asked once Kori was out of earshot. "I mean, what with all this..."

"She was a virgin, Roy. I think she'd prefer I didn't tell you all about how she lost her virginity."

"Come on, Jaybird..."

"Roy, if you keep that up, I'm going to do some damage to it."

"Huh?"

"I mean it. If you keep asking about Ryo, I'm going to break your dick."

Roy held up his hands. "Ok, I get it. Sorry. I was only curious. Jeez."

"Do you have something better to do?"

"Ok. You don't want to talk to your friend." Roy stalked off.

He ran into Kori a bit later.

"What'd wrong?" she asked.

"Jason's being his usual cranky self. You'd think he'd lighten up after getting laid all night."

"I don't understand."

"I guess I'll have to explain Earth lingo to you sometime."

"Maybe you'd like to swim with me? It might make you feel better."

Roy went to her. "Kori, I know something that'd make me feel a whole lot better." He kissed her.

"Kissing will make you feel better?"

"Well, that and a bit more..."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

"I took you a while to some and see me," Ryo said.

"I've been busy. Staying in Gotham longer this time." Jason had pinned her against the wall in her kitchen, her legs wrapped loosely around his hips. She was wearing a skirt this time. He pulled at her panties.

"No foreplay?"

"Later. Right now, I just want to be in you."

Ryo allowed him to slide her panties off. She had to stand to let him.

Dropping his pants, he hoisted her up so that he was supporting her weight. "When I'm done, you might be too tired for foreplay."

Jason entered her roughly, pinning her against the wall again. He started to thrust, grinding his hips against her.

Ryo gasped and squeezed his shoulders. "Oh... Yes..." she whimpered.

"Say my name," he growled into her ear.

"Jason... Oh, God, Jason!"

Jason smirked a little. "You're coming."

"You're...making...me..." She was already panting heavily. "Oh!"

Jason felt her shudder as her sucked on her neck. She came, hard. He continued to pump into her.

With one hand, he pulled her blouse open, intending to trail kisses down to her breasts. She helped him to free her breasts from her bra. He kissed down to one breast. Licking a nipple, he drew it into his mouth.

Ryo's legs began to loosen. "Floor..." she gasped. "On the floor."

Jason lowered her to the floor. He pumped faster. "I want you to come again for me."

Almost immediately, she began to come again. He pumped faster again. Harder. He came in a with a growl, while she yelped.

"You couldn't have held on long enough for me to come a third time?" she panted.

"What can I say? You make it hard to hold out for so long in that skirt."

"I can take it off..." She nipped at his ear.

Jason felt himself growing hard again already. "You're good. All it took was that little nip."

"I'll have to remember that next time," she told him as he ripped her skirt off rather than bother with buttons and a zipper.

She nipped his ear again when she went to enter her again.

"Finish undressing, then you can have me."

"Trying to make it harder?" He pulled her closer, kissing her neck.

"Hmmm... You're soooo naughty..."

"Maybe I'll let you spank me later."

"Is it your birthday? How many times do I get to do it?"

Jason smirked. "It's not my birthday...but...you can pretend it is."

Ryo settled closer to his cock, rubbing against it.

"Now who's being naughty?" She rubbed against it again. Jason fought the urge to thrust his hips against her.

"If you don't take me, I'll have to rape you," she said into his ear. "Won't I?"

"Careful, I think I like that idea..."

Ryo pushed him onto his back. "I get to ride." She settled herself on his cock. "Or do I have to do all the work myself...?"

"Hmmm... Maybe part of it."

"You're so bad!" Ryo started to rock her hips.

"You know, it's pretty sexy when you take control... It feels good..."

"Shut up. I'm trying to rape you."

Jason laughed. "Is it rape if it feels this good?" he thrust his hips upwards a few times to get her going."

"Oh... Naughty..." she gasped.

He grinned. "Speed it up. Maybe I'll stop being naughty."

Ryo rocked her hips faster. "How's this?"

"That's my girl... A little faster..."

She sped up, grinding harder in addition.

"That's it... Keep going..." Jason grunted. He couldn't help moving his hips with hers. "Don't come yet. Try to hold it back..."

Ryo panted, breathing heavily. She whimpered.

"I guess I can't get you to hold it back." He took hold of her hips, pumping even faster as she came.

"You started moving..." she complained.

"It felt good." He continued his quick, hard trusts upwards. "You feel good. I love it when you come."

"Try to hold back this time yourself. I want this to last longer."

Jason grinned. He was going to get as many orgasms as he could get out of her.

* * *

Someone came into the bedroom while Jason and Ryo were in bed together the next morning. "Get off my daughter, you... You hoodlum!" A woman shouted. She pulled on Jason's ear. He had to get up to relieve the pressure. "How dare you come into my home and dishonor my child? What do you have to say for yourself before I take you into the basement and blow your brains out?"

"Mom!" Ryo said. "You have to stop trying to control my entire life!"

The older Asian woman regarded her daughter. "How could you do this to me? To your family?"

Ryo opened her mouth to speak, but Jason motioned her not to.

"You can go ahead and kill me if you really want to, but she's an adult," Jason said.

Ryo's mother pushed Jason away in disgust. "Killing someone that isn't afraid to die is useless."

"Tell that to the Joker..." Jason muttered.

The woman heard him. "If had to be one of Batman's boys," she said. "Get dressed. Now. And don't touch my daughter in the process."

* * *

"You should tell me how you know I'm 'one of Batman's boys,'" Jason said before she could speak after he'd come out of Ryo's bedroom.

"'Tell that to the Joker' is a dead giveaway," Ryo's mother said. "Sit. Before I make you. Believe me, I can do it. I've killed people stronger and smarter than you are."

Jason regarded her cold brown eyes before sitting.

"You had your feet on my coffee table. I can tell. I despise people putting their feet on my table, Bat-Boy."

"It's Jason Todd or the Red Hood, not Bat-Boy."

"It is if I say it is. Now, shut up while I tell you what you're going to do to make this up to me."

"She asked me to! She wants to know she's-"

The woman slapped Jason across the face. "I said for you not to speak!"

Jason glared at her, trying to gauge his options based on her demeanor. Didn't look like much.

"My name is Kimiko Chen. I wouldn't know if Batman has ever mentioned me, but if he has, then you would know that you have to do as I say or, you lose something valuable."

"He never mentioned you at all."

Kimiko slapped him again. "I expect silence! Complete silence! Am I understood? Nod your head for yes."

Jason reluctantly nodded his head.

"In my family, Bat-Boy, it's a very, very bad thing to do what you've done to one's daughter. Tradition demands you die. You can either do so now, or when my father finds out about this, and he does have his ways. Or, if you'll be cooperative and want to save your life, you'll marry her as soon as possible. If you don't, you will be killed once he learns of it. Most likely, you'll be killed through slow disembowelment. Castration first. Just in case you manage to escape. I'm sure an identity can be formulated since you're supposed to be dead."

Jason glared at her. He was trying to think of a way out. He certainly didn't think Ryo was going to want marriage.

"You can speak now."

"Let me talk to Ryo about it."

"She knows the options, Bat-Boy."

"Let me talk to Ryo about it," Jason repeated. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do once I've talked to her."

"Fine, but if you try to escape, there will be plenty of guards you'll have to get through first. You have five minutes."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't as long. I wanted the cliffhanger effect.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your mom just threatened me," Jason told Ryo.

"I know. She's my mom."

"Can I use your phone?"

"Are you crazy? She's got every phone in the building tapped."

"Ok. What about your cell phone?"

"Tapped. She's got an expert hacker working for her. Every phone call is monitored, even when it's from a cell phone."

"The woman is a control freak! She's insisting I have to marry you because of some twisted code of honor she has."

"She's Yakuza, Jason. They're traditionalists. My grandfather is a psychopath. If you think my mom's bad, you should see him."

"Are you trying to rationalize what your mom is doing?"

"No. Do you try to rationalize what Batman does?"

"I don't need to rationalize anything, Ryo."

"Neither do I. But I'm telling you that you don't have many options. I'm sure the options Mom gave you were marry or die. Mom was trained by shado warriors and the League of Assassins as a child. Chiko was trained by the League of Assassins. Half or more of my bodyguards were trained by them."

"I was trained by the All-Caste. I don't know if you know who they are but-"

"She had training."

"Shit. That's not good... Are there any options she didn't tell me about?"

"Maybe if I have a medical condition that would keep me from getting pregnant. That's her main concern."

"Then could you tell her-"

"She'll have my medical records hacked. I have only one ovary, but that doesn't mean I can't have babies."

"Ok. Maybe I can still fight my way out."

Ryo sighed. "I don't want her killing the only person I've ever been attracted to."

"Maybe I'll tell her how much killing me will hurt you." He started to head for the door.

Ryo cut him off, slamming a deadbolt into place. "That won't work."

"Move out of my way."

She shook her head. "There's too much to lose."

Jason couldn't bring himself to move her away from the door. "Your mom could have someone break the door down, you know."

"Not without breaking their legs. The door and the frame are made out of the strongest metal available."

"What about the rest of the wall?"

"Her best way of getting in are the windows and those have steel shutters."

"You want to hole up in here until your mom finds a way in?" he asked, feeling the walls.

"Not unless you can find a way out." She hit the control for the shutters.

"Maybe I'll just make that call then."

"Get off my daughter and open the door!" Kimiko shouted.

This made the corner of Jason's mouth twitch. "She thinks we're having sex?"

"I did lock the door. I went fifteen days without seeing you. She doesn't know how long I've been having sex unless Chiko told her. And face it, he probably did. He'll tell her anything she demands. For all she knows, you already got me pregnant."

"I hope not. I don't need a baby to worry about too."

He was in the process of picking up the telephone when she spoke again.

"I think you might anyway," she said quietly.

Jason dropped the phone back into the cradle. "What?"

"I'm late. But it's only by a day."

Jason headed for the door again.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked in alarm.

"Negotiating with your mom."

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Don't even think about trying to stop me. Ok? If you're pregnant, there's no way in hell I'll let her control my kid."

* * *

"You're negotiating with me?" Kimiko asked.

"Exactly. Here's the deal. I marry her, but only if she gets pregnant, or we both want to get married."

Kimiko drummed her fingertips on the table. "No. If you put it that way, you'll refuse to marry her in the event she becomes pregnant because you don't want to."

"I'm giving you my word that I'll marry her if she gets pregnant by me!"

"Then that is how you should have phrased it. I'll accept a refusal right now, but in the event she becomes pregnant, there is to be no refusal whatsoever. Break your promise and I'll have your head, Bat-Boy."

"Fine. And you're not to relocate her."

"I will if I need to."

"Then I'll take her with me as soon as I leave Gotham."

"You will do no such thing!" Kimiko shouted.

"It's part of the deal, whether or not you like it. I don't trust you to tell me if you move her."

"Now it's my word that isn't good enough for you."

"You got that right."

"In that case, I expect you to sign a contract, stating the promises you'll be keeping."

"No fine print and Batman doesn't need to know anything unless I decide he does."

"Agreed. I'll have my courier make up the contract. I imagine you'd like a false name. And I might be able to arrange for you to be taken off Interpol's most wanted list in the bargain. I'll have to call her grandfather and inform him that Ryo is already betrothed."

* * *

"What happened?" Roy asked when he came back into the bedroom.

"We're engaged, so to speak."

"You agreed to her terms?"

"We made a deal. I only have to marry you if you get pregnant."

"That means we have to get married the moment I find out I'm pregnant!"

"I got her to agree not to enforce it until the fourth month. So, if you turn out to be pregnant now, we won't have to do it right away."

* * *

A/N: I know it's shorter. It's not as good as the two previous chapters, but I can see it happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy whistled when Ryo came aboard the Crux with Jason a few days later.

Ryo looked to Jason. "Crotch punch your friend for me."

"Later. He has to pilot the ship," Jason said.

"What is a crotch punch?" Kori asked.

"It's when you punch someone in the groin, Kori."

"Why would she want you to do that to Roy?"

"Either because she's got a sick mind or she doesn't like compliments," Roy quipped.

"You whistled at the daughter of a future Yakuza crime boss, Roy! She could just have her mom kill you," Jason told him, while trying to keep Ryo away from Roy.

"Let me rip his balls off," Ryo said. "At least that way, he'll never reproduce. Unless he fires blanks, that is."

"Lady, I have a full quiver and not a single arrow is a blank," Roy said.

"Jason!" Ryo whined.

"You're not punching me in the crotch, Jason!"

"Then stop commenting," Jason insisted.

"Pyscho bitch there wants to rip my damn throat out!"

"Jason!" Ryo said again.

"Ok." Jason delivered a hearty punch to Roy's groin. "Apologize to her."

"Ok...I'm sorry!" Roy squeaked out. "Just don't punch my 'nads again!"

Kori had covered her mouth with a gasp. "Oh, Roy..."

"Don't do anything with him for a little while," Jason said. "I don't think he's going to be able to fire any 'arrows' for a while."

"I don't understand."

"He's essentially going to be impotent for a little while," Ryo said. "If he'd said any of those things in front of my mother, she would have castrated him."

"Don't say things like that!" Roy complained. "Oh, God...My 'nads hurt..."

* * *

A week later

"I was really hoping you wouldn't get morning sickness," Jason said to Ryo.

"It's not morning sickness," she said. "I walked in on Roy attempting to teach Kori how to play strip poker. I swear he was trying to turn it into a strip tease... I feel sick again..."

"He was trying to... Oh my God, he's so obvious!"

"Yeah, because if he wants her to strip for him all he has to do is ask her to go to bed with him. I really think I'm going to get sick again..." She covered her mouth.

He had to rush her into the bathroom before she threw up.

* * *

"Is someone sick?" Roy called out.

"I don't have anything else to take off," Roy told Kori.

"But I am still fully clothed," she protested.

"That means you won," Jason said from the doorway. "And Roy needs to put his clothes the fuck back on before he makes my fiancé sick again."

"I can't help it if real dicks make her sick," Roy quipped.

"You know, you're pretty lucky she's in bed. She was tired after getting sick three times. At least put on a damn pair of pants will you? And next time you decide to play a stripping game, do it in a locked room. And I mean locked from inside."

Roy grumbled as he put his pants on. "You know, I-OW! HOLY FUCK!"

"What's wrong?" Kori asked.

"I think he just zipped his dick," Jason said with a little smirk. "Might want some ice for that, Roy." He was laughing when he walked away. "What an idiot!"

* * *

"What is it with her?" Roy complained to Kori. "Even if I compliment her, she gets pissed!"

"Perhaps it's hormones."

"Hormones...?"

"You did not realize she is pregnant?"

"No..."

"Strange. I realized it the moment she first came aboard the Crux."

Roy got up and went to find Jason.

"Is Ryo pregnant?" he asked the moment he found Jason.

"What kind of idiot question is that?" Jason said darkly.

"Oh my God, she is. You got the devil pregnant!"

Roy felt Jason's fist connect with his jaw. "Don't ever call her that again, Roy! If you do, I'll kill you."

* * *

Roy rubbed his jaw as Jason walked away. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Jason?" Ryo asked. His coming into the room had disturbed her rest.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," he said. He really hadn't meant to wake her. He felt bad about it.

"You're mad about something."

"It's just that Roy is an idiot. Go back to sleep. Please."

"How is he any more of an idiot than he was earlier?"

Jason was silent for a minute. "He...didn't know you're pregnant."

"Not everyone would."

He thought a minute. "I guess you're right."

"I am right, Jason."

Jason's mouth twitched. "Did you know being pregnant makes you sexier?" he asked.

"I'm too nauseous for that."

"I didn't say I wanted to do that. You need to rest...and you need to eat and..."

"Are you going to be like this the entire time I'm pregnant with your baby?"

He blushed slightly. "I wasn't planning on it. But... It's my kid. You're having MY baby. Mine, of all people." He went to lie next to her on the bed. His hand automatically went to her lower belly. "My kid is in here. And the first time he moves, I plan to be here to feel him moving."

This time the corners of Ryo's mouth twitched. "He? What if it's a she?"

"I'm guessing."

"Jason, I need you to do something."

He looked at her intently, moving to kiss her.

"The baby's hungry."

He moved his head back. "Oh. What does he want?"

"French bread pizza."

Jason frowned slightly. This would mean a trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Month 4

"I am not wearing that!" Ryo insisted.

"I promised your grandfather you would wear this," Kimiko said, pushing a kimono at her daughter. "He expects pictures of you in this kimono. You will wear it for his sake. You will smile and wear it."

"It will make me-"

"Of course it will make you look pregnant. Because you ARE pregnant. Wear it."

"I told you I won't wear it. It's white. I hate white."

"You can wear whatever you want later. You will wear this for your grandfather. You will also allow your grandmother to style your hair."

"I'm not having Jason see me looking like a geisha!"

"Your grandmother is not painting your face. She's only doing your hair."

A little old Japanese woman sat a little ways away, acting as though she did not know a shred of the English language. She just sat and watched the two younger women argue.

"She'll do my hair the same way she does hers!" Ryo complained.

At this the old woman looked up. She spoke in Japanese and pointed at a picture in a magazine.

"You're not putting cherry blossoms in my hair," Ryo said in Japanese.

"Not cherry blossoms," the old woman said. "Just hair style."

"And no ribbons either, Grandma."

"If your grandmother wants to put a ribbon in your hair, she'll do so," Kimiko said. "And you will like it!"

"Ribbons get tangled, Mom."

"Not when they're put in and removed properly."

"Are you seriously going to tell me you let someone put ribbons in your hair the three times you got married?"

"I was forced into arranged marriages, but I allowed my grandmother to style my hair. I allowed her to do whatever she wanted."

"And then you killed your husbands."

The old woman pretended not to hear this.

"They lived only as long as I allowed them," Kimiko told her.

"Meaning you killed them the moment they did something you didn't like."

Kimiko leaned close. "They were all monsters. Rapists."

"You also made sure they didn't have heirs, didn't you? People do talk, you know."

Kimiko leaned ever closer. She whispered in Ryo's ear.

* * *

Jason was surprise to see Bruce. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I wanted to be sure you were doing this for the right reasons," the older man replied.

"You could have just asked me months ago."

"I wanted to speak to you personally."

"Again, you could have done that months ago."

"Tell me why you're doing this. Look me in the eye and tell me Kimiko didn't force you into this."

Jason looked at Bruce. "I love her. Maybe you don't love anyone enough to marry them, but-"

"This isn't about me, Jason. This is about you and the reason why you're doing this. Tell me you're not using her to get something."

"Why the hell would I do that, Bruce? I told you I love her. She's having my BABY. Don't you think I would have left if I didn't really want this?"

"You weren't threatened?"

"Of course Kimiko threatened me!"

"And the baby?"

"Both of us want the baby kept away from that family, Bruce. Why are you pressing so hard?"

"How much do you know about Ryo's childhood?"

"Ryo told me everything."

"Did she tell you this might be the only baby she'll ever have?"

"I know she only has one ovary, Bruce."

"It's more than that. She has scarring in her uterine tissues. She chose not to have a surgery to remove any of the scarring."

"I noticed that she has scars, Bruce, so I figured she might have scars on the inside. That's her choice, isn't it?"

"You'd be content with having only one child, Jason?"

"I might. Won't really know until I have one, will I? Besides, if we decide we want more, she can have the surgery. I'm getting married today, so if there's anything else, spill it now."

* * *

"Aren't we done with the pictures yet, Mom?" Ryo asked.

Kimiko looked to the old Asian man behind her.

He held up a hand.

"Your grandfather says more," Kimiko said.

Ryo's grandmother sat next to her husband, speaking animatedly in Japanese. The old man occasionally grunted a comment.

"There's only one baby, Grandma!" Ryo said in exasperation.

Jason's mouth twitched as the old woman smiled in response.

"Now, Grandma, stop telling everyone I'm having twins. I'm not," Ryo said.

"I think Granny knows there's only one baby," Jason said. "She just wishes there were two."

"Do not call my mother Granny!" Kimiko hissed.

The old woman spoke.

Kimiko sighed. "She says you may call her Granny. Be happy that she likes you."

"No talk," the old man said. "Pictures." It was the first time Jason had heard either of the old couple speak English.

A few more pictures were snapped.

The old woman spoke to her daughter.

"I am never getting married again, Mother," Kimiko said.

The old woman's face fell.

"I think you hurt Grandma's feelings," Ryo said.

"I've had this conversation with her before. I will never get married again."

* * *

Ryo finally was able to take off the kimono once they were alone. She took her hair down.

"I kind of liked your hair that way," Jason said.

"I looked like a geisha."

"You did not."

"I did. And the baby wouldn't stop kicking. You wouldn't believe how bad I needed to pee."

"I kind of figured you had to since you rushed into the bathroom as soon as they were done with all the pictures."

"They kept saying, 'five more.' I thought I was going to wet myself."

"Your grandma has babies on the brain," Jason said after a minute.

"She always has babies on the brain. Always suggesting names and the best times to have babies. Gets annoying. You realize you told her she could pick the baby's name, don't you?"

"...I thought she was asking if I thought Jasper was a good name for a boy."

Ryo rolled her eyes. "She said to name the baby Jasper. So, when you said 'yes,' she thought you were agreeing to name the baby Jasper. In essence, she named our baby."

"Well, at least it's not a bad name. Roy was suggesting Jason Junior just so that he can call him J. J."

"That's not happening."

"Is your grandma going to accept anything other than Jasper?"

"Nope. She tried to name one of my nieces Keiko, but my sister decided to name her Dawn instead. Grandma won't call her anything but Keiko."

"Jasper it is."


	6. Chapter 6

"You should have talked him out of it," Dick Grayson told Bruce.

"There was no way I would have been able to talk him out of it," the older man said. "I knew that when I went there."

"Then why did you even go?"

"I wanted to be sure he was doing it for the right reasons."

"And is he?"

"Yes."

"Is he at least going to stop being the Red Hood?"

Bruce was silent.

"Is he?"

"No. Not at this point in time."

"Jason's even more of an idiot than I thought. He gets a woman pregnant, marries her and remains a criminal."

"It has to be Jason's choice to stop."

"He's going to have a family, Bruce. He should be doing what's best for them."

"It's his choice, not mine. Or yours," Bruce said darkly. "We're done with this subject."

"We're not done, Bruce. Someone needs to knock at least a little sense into Jason. Or at least into his new wife."

"No. Leave them alone, Dick."

"This is bullshit, Bruce. You know that it's more than time that he quit."

"Would you quit being Nightwing?"

"This isn't about me!"

"You would never stop being Nightwing."

"Don't change this to be about me."

"That's what part of this is about. You feel guilty about something, so you're taking it out on Jason."

"I don't feel guilty about anything, Bruce. I'm trying to talk you into keeping Jason from making a big mistake."

"It's his choice. Leave them alone. I mean it."

* * *

Dick could feel his own escrema stick pressed to his throat. Jason was pressing the weapon firmly against it. "Jason, you're being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable? You interrupted my honeymoon because you want to try to keep my from keeping my wife and child safe! You came here armed."

"Don't you get that if you stop being the Red Hood, it'll keep them safe?"

"Being the Red Hood IS keeping them safe, Dick!"

"With the amount of enemies you have?"

"I don't have any more enemies than you do. Would quitting being Nightwing keep YOUR kid any safer...? Oh, that's right, you don't have any kids. Not even one on the way."

"Stop being an ass, Jason!"

Jason hit Dick in the gut with the other escrema stick. "Go shit in a bucket, Grayson. I have a wife to get back to, so get lost."

"Jason, won't you just listen to me for even one minute?"

"I don't have to. Maybe you should go find a wife of your own, Dick."

"Don't you dare start lecturing me, let alone give advice!"

"Maybe those bodyguard Ryo's mom placed outside would like to toss you out the window."

"This stops now!" a commanding voice bellowed. Batman stood just inside the doorway."

"He gets to come through the door?" Dick asked.

"The guards let me through," Batman said.

"I'm Jason's brother and I have to fight my way through, but you get a free pass!"

"They know me. I told you to leave them alone."

"He's being an idiot and you know it!"

Ryo came into the room. "Thanks for turning this into the shittiest honeymoon ever, dickhead."

"What is it with people using my NAME to insult me?" Dick complained.

"Your name is 'Dickhead?' I'll have to remember that the next time you act like a dickhead."

* * *

"If you brother ever decides to come and lecture us again, I'm shoving his sticks us his butt," Ryo told Jason when their 'guests' had left.

Jason smirked a little. "They're actually called escrema sticks."

"So? They're still sticks. Maybe if he stopped creaming himself, he wouldn't be such a dick."

Jason started laughing. "Are you implying that Dick shits himself a lot?"

"Does he?"

"I hope not!" Jason couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"Tell me this won't happen again," Bruce said to Dick.

"I won't make that promise, Bruce."

"Jason might have seriously injured you, Dick. Ever since I told you about Jason's marriage, you've been insisting someone talk him out of it. Now that he is married, you want to force him to stop being the Red Hood. I told you not to press it, but you did. I want to know why."

"Her family is Yakuza, Bruce. I can't believe you're standing by and letting him marry her like this."

"I'm fully aware of that, but it's his choice to marry her. His choice to stay the Red Hood."

"Bruce, he's endangering their LIVES by staying the Red Hood. You have to know that."

"Their lives would be endangered regardless. Ryo's mother has more enemies than you can count. Jason is most likely going to have to use his skills to keep them safe at least once. Better to keep those skills honed."

"But by being a criminal?"

"The Red Hood doesn't have to stay the a criminal, Dick. You need to take that into consideration. And I think you did take that into consideration at some point. Stop hedging and tell me what's really bothering you."

"Bruce, it's not your business."

"You made it my business. Talk."

* * *

A/N: Dickiebird's little secret will be shared in a later fic which will probably be posted in the Batman fandom. Ha ha ha... You have to wait!

* * *

"We should have been at the wedding," Roy pouted when Jason and Ryo had returned to the island.

"So that you could try to kiss the bride?" Jason asked.

"No! Because I'm your best friend!"

"He would try," Ryo said to Jason.

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Ryo's mom probably would have tossed you out the window five seconds after you came in," Jason told Roy. "Or her grandfather would have had you tossed out the window. Either way, you'd have been screwed."

Ryo whispered something to Jason.

"Oh, and then there's the body guards her mom had at the wedding. They would have beat you before tossing you out the window."

"Very funny, you two," Roy groaned. "The family can't really be that bad."

"Says the lush with daddy issues," Ryo drawled.

"Lush?! I'll have you know I haven't had a drink in..." He started counting on his fingers.

"Our oldest doesn't know how long it's been since his last drink," Ryo said to Jason.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Does this make Kori our middle child?" Jason asked. "Wait...which one's older?"

Kori looked up at the mention of her name, as she had been ignoring the teasing of Roy quite studiously. "Roy must be the middle child. I am more mature."

"Did you just make a joke?" Roy asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian Wayne folded his arms. "I am not going to be an uncle. Todd isn't even my brother."

"Jason's your brother and you're going to be a monkey's uncle," Tim teased.

Damian's face contorted with rage. "Shut up, Drake!"

"Monkey's uncle!"

Damian launched himself at Tim.

* * *

"I see you have a black eye to match the one Jason gave Dick," Bruce said, looking down at Tim and Damian on the floor. Damian's arm had frozen inches away from Tim's face when Bruce had spoken. "What did you do to Damian this time?"

Tim mumbled something, trying to push Damian's fist away from his face.

"What?"

"He called me a monkey's uncle," Damian snapped.

"You're demon spawn!" Tim spat.

Damian's fist finished its journey to Tim's jaw.

"This appears to be quite the disaster, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Perhaps you should send them to bed without their supper."

* * *

Ryo turned in her sleep. She woke up a moment later, realizing Jason was no longer in bed. Jason's voice drifted in from the other room.

Ryo got up to see what was going on.

Jason was talking on his phone while Roy was commenting here and there. "Fine, you can talk to him," Jason told Roy, thrusting the phone at him.

"He called you," Roy protested.

"You keep talking. That and Dick if YOUR friend."

"Why's Dickhead calling you?" Ryo asked.

"I guess at first he was trying to apologize for being an ass before," Jason answered.

"But now it's something else?"

"Yeah, he was trying to explain it when Roy came in and started dominating everything."

"Did Jason just call me a Dominator?" Roy asked. "Dick, I think your brother just called me a Dominator."

"He said you were dominating the conversation, you idiot!" Ryo said. "If you didn't keep your thoughts on your penis so much, you'd notice more."

"What is it with her always insulting me?" Roy asked Jason. "She's always-"

"You started hitting on her the moment you saw her!" Jason snapped.

"And then she had you crotch punch me!"

"After you called her 'psycho bitch.'

Ryo's mouth twitched. She was thinking about having Jason crotch punch Roy, just for kicks. Instead, she turned Jason to face her. "What does he want you to do?"

"I guess he wants us to chase some mad scientists," he said.

Her nose wrinkled. "Mad scientists?" She didn't like hearing about mad scientists.

"Yeah. The type who experiment on women and children."

"Eugenics?"

"If you mean breeding programs, yes," Roy called over.

"That's what eugenics programs are called, douchebag." She wanted to beat the archer with a shoe. Instead she glared sternly at him. Roy quickly moved out of her line of sight.

"Ryo," Jason said, making her look at him again, "I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."

She put her hands on either side of his face. "Go beat their asses, baby."

* * *

A/N: The story of Jason and Roy's mission with Dick is being saved for the Nightwing fanfic.

* * *

A week later

"Oh, look, your boyfriend's back from outer space!" Ryo said to Kori.

"I do not understand," Kori said.

"I'll have to have you listen to my CD collection sometime."

"Don't have her listen to everything," Jason said. "You have some weird stuff."

"Weird stuff?" Roy asked.

"Don't ask."

"Hey, I have that Friday the 13th soundtrack for the Alice Cooper," Ryo said.

"Not that."

"Oh, you must mean Here Come the Mummies..."

"Mummies?" Kori asked.

* * *

Three months later-Gotham City

Jason's back was turned away from Bruce, who had just came into the hospital waiting room.

"How is she?" Bruce asked.

"They stopped the labor," Jason said.

"That's good."

"Roy and Kori don't think it'll be a good idea for her to go back to the island after she gets out of the hospital."

"It isn't a good idea. If this happens again, you might not happen to be visiting Gotham or any other civilized area. You need to be closer to a hospital in case this happens again."

Jason was quiet.

"Come and stay at the manor for a while. Alfred will be able to look after her and you'll have better access to a hospital."

"More likely to have a psycho go after them too, Bruce."

"It would be twice as likely if you stayed with Ryo's mother. I'm sure she'll insist on you two staying at her apartment or one of her estates."

"We are not going to stay with her!" Jason insisted.

"I hope not. Don't give in to her. Stay at the manor. At least until she has the baby."

"I'll talk to her about that, ok, Bruce?"

* * *

A couple of weeks later

"Um, Alfred?" Jason asked. "We need to go to the hospital, again. Ryo's water broke."

* * *

The baby's tiny fist curled up under his chin. Tubes connected to various parts of his tiny body.

Bruce Wayne looking into through the glass, a pained expression on his face. This was exactly what he'd been hoping would be prevented. Obviously, little Jasper had other plans.

"Oh, God…" Dick's voice came from behind him. "I know you said that there was a chance that this was going to happen, but I just… didn't think it would happen."

"I was hoping it wouldn't."

"How is Jason taking this?"

"He hasn't spoken to anyone yet. Ryo was taken in for surgery. Jason's been watching the surgery, if I know him the way I think I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Ryo woke up. She spoke in too slurry of a voice to be understood. It sounded like: "wambb" and "wammhbd."

"Go back to sleep," the nurse said.

Ryo grabbed the nurse's wrist. She struggled to speak clearly past the anesthetic. "I. Want. My. Husband. And. My. Baby!" she said.

"I'll tell your husband you're awake soon."

"I want Jasper. Where's my baby?"

"He's doing well, but you can't see him yet."

* * *

"He's ok," Jason told Ryo.

"Then why can't I hold him?"

"I think they want him to spend some time in the incubator before we can hold him."

"I need to be able to hold him, Jason. It's a mom thing. You won't get it."

"I get it more than you might think."

"You don't want to know about the operation?" he asked after a minute.

"The baby isn't dying is he?"

"No! He's good. They just don't want us visiting him in the NICU yet, that's all. You have to find out what they did in the surgery at some point."

She held up a hand. "I don't want to know a thing about that until I see Jasper!"

"I could see if they'll let you look through the window, but I don't know if they'll let us go inside the room."

"Did you bother asking them if we could go in to see the baby?"

"Ryo..."

"Go and tell them I NEED to see him!" she shouted. "Tell them I won't be happy until I do!"

Jason went into the hallway after Ryo had given him a stern glare.

* * *

Two months later

Jason brought the baby into the bedroom. Jasper had been crying, but he was quiet now. He handed him off to Ryo, who began to nurse him.

Jason sat on the side of the bed in resignation. Her breasts were once solely for him, but now they nourished his son instead.

Faintly, he could hear Roy and Kori making love in their bedroom. They had toned it down quite a bit for the baby's sake. Jason and Ryo both suspected that Kori wanted a baby of her own and Roy was trying to oblige her.

When the baby's belly was full, Jason took him for burping.

"Jason?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have another baby?"

Jason looked at her with a frown. "We just brought Jasper home."

"I don't mean right away, Jason. Since the doctors did that surgery to remove scar tissue when I had Jasper, I thought we might want to try for a second in a year."

"More like two years." The baby burped twice then farted once. "Got any more in there?" Jason asked the baby. "I don't think I'm going to be ready for another baby in a year."

"Were we ready for a baby when I got pregnant?" Ryo asked.

"Hell, no."

* * *

Kori felt Roy roll off of her, spent. She counted how much time there would be before she could get him to have sex again. According to what she read, it tended to take a lot of sex to have a baby. So, that was what she and Roy were going to do. Have a lot of sex.

Roy couldn't believe he'd agreed to try to have a baby. What the hell kind of a father was he going to make? Probably not a very good one.

Kori soon heard Roy start to snore. She sighed. She might not be able to get him awake in twenty minutes time.

* * *

Two weeks later

Kori smiled as she took Jasper for a few minutes. The baby was nice to hold. She thought Jasper was such a good baby.

"You wouldn't think he was so well-behaved if you had to get up at three in the morning to get him for his feedings," Jason said.

"I look forward to nursing Roy's baby at three in the morning," Kori said.

"You say that now," Ryo said. "If you ever get pregnant, you're going to get sore breasts and the whole nine yards."

Kori smiled. "I am already expecting."

Roy, who had been sitting on a blanket nonchalantly said, "Whu...?" and then fainted.

"Yeah, he agrees to have a baby and then passes out when it happens," Jason said. Jason gave his friend a hearty kick in his side. "Wake up, Moby Dick."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so much shorter, but I'm happy with it. There will be a sequel at some point. I am also writing a Nightwing fic. There is also a fic coming up covering the whole batfamily in an alternate universe in which Bruce and family work in a hospital. Silly, yes, but it's going very well.


End file.
